


a deeper love

by katyaaacapaldi



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love, Romantic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28778139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katyaaacapaldi/pseuds/katyaaacapaldi
Summary: an incredibly short oneshot about nicky and jaida i did whilst i was bored a while ago- i hope you all enioy it!
Relationships: Nicky Doll/Jaida Essence Hall
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	a deeper love

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably one of the shortest pieces I've ever written but it probably took a long time as i wanted to get it just right :)

There was something different about Nicky.

The way her face light up in a smile whenever she saw someone or something she cared about. The way she almost glided across the room wherever she was. The way she was both bonkers and sweet at the same time. The way she was unapologetically her, no matter who she was with or where she was. Oh and the way she was possibly one of the sweetest souls Jaida had ever met, with a heart of gold.

Jaida and Nicky's relationship was possibly one of the cutest relationships Jackie had ever seen. She'd been a friend of Nicky's for over 10 years and she knew straight away that they liked eachother. It was incredibly obvious not just to Jackie but to pretty much everyone around them. They clicked instantly, got along well right from the start and barely fought. Well, they didn't now at least.

Jackie remembered coming home from Jan's back to her flat that she and Nicky shared to find the French woman upset over whatever Jaida had said this time. It was never nothing massive of course- a small remark that Nicky took personally, an playful insult gone wrong. They wouldn't speak for a few hours, then by the time Jackie took herself up to bed the pair would be on good terms again. It was a endless cycle for a few months right before they started dating, and by the time Nicky got the courage to ask Jaida out Jackie was ready to lose it. 

Now it was 3 years on and Jaida and Nicky were both incredibly happy with eachother. They didn't know how they even began to cope without the other before they'd met. 

There was something different about Jaida.

The way she threw her head back when she laughed at something being said. The way she gently touched Nicky's waist whenever she had to move past her. The way she hummed when she was bored. The way she played with the engagement ring Nicky had given her. Oh and the way she was undoubtedly Nicky's soulmate for sure.


End file.
